Marzec
by euphoria814
Summary: Pairing do odgadnięcia, ale seryjny morderca jest w trakcie polowania na kolejną zdobycz co powinno wiele podpowiedzieć.


**tytuł: Marzec**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **fandom: HP**  
 **pairing: hm, het**  
 **info: dla Promptobrania 2014, II.37 Trop zielonych łap. (seryjny morderca, polowanie, strzała i szczęśliwe zakończenie, tekst powyżej 500słów)**

* * *

Zaczęło się w zasadzie banalnie od kilku ciał, które znalazł w dość niedostępnych częściach Wieży Gryffindoru. Ciemne zakamarki oczywiście musiały zwabiać indywidua, ale czuł, że ten łowca jest inny. Wyczuwał finezję w każdym z tych mordów. Sposób, w jaki ofiary zostawały otwarte, ewidentnie wpasowywał się w jego własny styl. Myśl o tym, że mogliby polować razem na nic niespodziewających się podniecała go.  
Wiedział, że kimkolwiek był tajemniczy morderca, seria, w której pojawiały się ciała, miała niedługo się skończyć. Nic nie mogło trwać wiecznie, a jednocześnie z własnych źródeł docierały do niego wiadomości o tym, że miało odbyć się zgoła inne polowanie. Uczniowie Gryffindoru zaniepokojeni odgłosami dochodzącymi zza rogów, zaczęli poruszać się stadnie. Samice niemal nigdy nie opuszczały bezpiecznych dormitoriów bez odpowiedniej świty.  
Nadchodził czas strachu i zastanawiał się nad tym czy powinien sam podjąć ryzyko.  
Wbrew temu, co twierdzono, śmierć nie była cicha. Sam akt wymagał siły i precyzji zarazem. Niekoniecznie czasu, ale przygotowanie było konieczne, więc zastanawiał się jak ta druga bestia działa. W jaki sposób porusza się po zamku niezauważona. Czy poluje na swoje ofiary w świetle dnia, ciesząc się dodatkową nutką ryzyka, czy jednak woli zacisze nocy, w której może się skryć.  
Wiedział, że niektóre z jego własnych morderstw przypisywano jej. Jej. Czuł, że są różnej płci. Nie chodziło tylko o płytsze nacięcia na ciałach ofiar, ale też o samą ich wagę. Kobiety były też brutalniejsze, więc gdy Hermiona znalazła wybebeszone zwłoki nieopodal progu do własnego dormitorium i wszczęła alarm wrzaskiem pełnym przerażenia, po prostu wiedział, że ona znów była na polowaniu.  
Od tamtej pory czuł jej obecność wszędzie. W lochach, gdzie sam wolał się zapuszczać, gdy oczy ciekawskich nie śledziły każdego jego kroku. Podczas lekcji, gdy Hermiona nie miała szans sprawdzić, gdzie się znajduje. Czasami wydawało mu się, że ona widzi go, ale nigdy nie podeszła, więc zaczął zastanawiać się czy sam z czasem nie stanie się jej ofiarą.  
Ta myśl jednak nie przerażała go tak bardzo, jak mogłoby się wydawać. Silna partnerka była wszystkim o czym mógł śnić.  
Sam jednak też musiał udowodnić jej swoja siłę, więc pomimo tego, że polowania stawały się coraz trudniejsze przez to, że prefekci częściej monitorowali szkolne korytarze, zapuszczał się coraz bardziej i coraz dalej. Popychany do przodu ambicją, instynktem, o który nikt nie powinien go winić.  
Kto bowiem raz urodził się zabójcą, nie mógł zmienić swojego przeznaczenia.  
Nie myślał już o niej jak o kimś, kto potrzebuje pomocy i odwrócenia uwagi. Tymczasem ze wszystkich ludzi to właśnie Hermiona przeraziła go najmocniej, gdy pewnego dnia rzuciła na własny próg zaklęcie, które ujawniło trop zielonych łap.  
\- Mamy go! – zawołał Weasley.  
Nigdy go nie lubił i gdyby mógł, gdyby nie wzbudził większych podejrzeń, zająłby się pewnej nocy jabłkiem Adama, które poruszało się, gdy chłopak przełykał podczas snu. Weasley nawet nie poczułby, gdy pierwsze cięcie pozbawiłoby go tchu. Wiedział, gdzie ciąć, więc nie byłoby krzyku, ale zaskoczone rzężenie.  
Nie mógł jednak teraz o tym myśleć, bo w dłoniach chłopaka pojawiła się strzała i łuk. I wiedział co to oznacza.  
\- Chyba żartujesz?! – krzyknęła Hermiona i w jej dłoni na szczęście pojawiła się różdżka.  
Ostry grot zamienił się w coś, co już nie stanowiło niebezpieczeństwa. Nie potrafił tego nazwać, ale czuł, że spotkanie z tą bronią nie będzie zbyt przyjemne.  
\- Tylko przestraszymy Panią Norris – jęknął Weasley i Krzywołap prychnął radośnie poznając imię, które prześladowało go od miesięcy.  
Okres godowy dobiegał końca. Jeszcze tej nocy przyniesie jej myszy, które upolował. I instynkt podpowiadał mu, że ona go nie odrzuci.


End file.
